


Светоносный

by Fat_old_sun



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paris Uprising 1832
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_old_sun/pseuds/Fat_old_sun
Summary: Аполлон без красоты, без сражения и без какого-либо будущего.





	Светоносный

— Неужто их было там так много? Аж на море крови!

— "Человеческое существо вмещает себя куда больше, чем думает монархия"! Забыл? 

Гогот поднимается громкий, и Грантер разлепляет глаза, вдруг узнав в насмешливом тоне второго копирку лозунга, который когда-то придумал Комбефер. Эр нарисовал скетч углем. Листовки растиражировали и раздавали тут же, у Коринфа.

Один из немногих лозунгов, который не вызывал в Эре отторжения.

Гогот не утихает, головная боль гудит сильнее, Эр хочет спрятаться от солнца и не может повернуться — и тут-то его озаряют воспоминания. Страх. Паника. Звон в ушах от шума и плач. От пяток до макушки, все кроет холодом, он отпихивает лежащий на нем стул, вскакивает, ударяется головой о столешницу и уже аккуратнее выползает из-под стола.

Он засыпал под шум, не видя ничего из-за дыма и слез, оплакивал их всех, ни на что не надеялся. Но менее больно не стало. Наверное, потому что надежда не угасала до последней минуты, даже сейчас — из окна видны ручейки крови на бульваре меж камней, женщины с щетками, тихий мирный шум города, который ничего не заметил и не проснулся немногим раньше. 

Им не было стыдно.

Эр запрещает себе думать, насколько стыдно должно быть ему самому, но жалкий животный страх попасться заставляет отложить это переживание и оглядеться: погром, не дышащее тело кого-то из баррикадников (Эр не помнил имени конкретно этого мальчишки) и солдата в мундире. Он вида смерти тянет блевать, да нечем — на его одежде и так рвота.

На одежде многих его друзей кровь. И не ясно, что убивает больше.

Он спускается вниз по разгромленной лестнице с осторожностью, озираясь по сторонам, и не замирает, увидев и так ожидаемое. Тела лежат и внизу, но аккуратнее, чем наверху, и Грантер понимает, что ему повезло проснуться сейчас — второй этаж просто-напросто не успели проверить. Он мало думает о везении, увидев мертвое, непохожее на себя лицо Комбефера. И, ни о чем не думая, кидается к ним. Ощупывает кожу его лица пальцами, рассматривает уже-и-не-их лица.

Он мог бы много о чем скорбеть, много о чем вспоминать. Но ничто не сравнится с величиной стыда от радости, что Анжольраса тут нет.

Он окидывает уснувших долгим взглядом и уходит, спеша от кошмара.

...

Грантер увязает в воспоминаниях.

Он успел поцеловать его так, как хотел, лишь единожды.  
Скупое касание губ о губы длилось и длилось, уставший Анжольрас его не отпихивал и снисходительно позволял прощаться — это был день точного установления даты возведения баррикад. 

Анжольрас не брился, его щеки были по-девичьи мягкими, Эр редко позволял себе умиление по отношению к нему, но в этот раз не сдержался. 

Был ли все всем этот надрыв, Эр не знает — но почему-то Анжольрас молчал, позволяя себя любить. Может быть, именно в этом позволении и концентрировалось все его человеколюбие. Губы Грантера, не размыкаясь, трогали его лицо; он постоянно поднимал на зацелованное глаза, боясь испачкать и оставить след – но щеки все оставались белыми, взгляд слегка презрительным – но по большей части скорее непонимающим.

Потом Анжольрас сильно сжимал его предплечье, призывая остановиться. 

...

Дома Грантер выбрасывает провонявшую дымом одежду и пытается вымыть из себя запах вовсе — кажется, он чувствует его даже после часа в мыльной воде. Ему дурно, неприятно, он боится, что за ним придут — но еще больше боится, что не получится найти Анжольраса. Грантер думает, то его тело могли увезти раньше прочих, что Анжольрасу было не по нраву убегать. Он мог быть мертв.

Вероятно, Эру стоило оставаться с друзьями до конца. Это было бы честно, хотя вся это война не принадлежала ему.

(Он врет себе из трусости и понимает это: война, в которой участвует Анжольрас, для него чужой быть не может. Даже самое совершенное, что родилось в нем, эту никому ненужную любовь, он умудряется испортить, не доведя ее до конца).

Время течет незаметно: он отсиживается в своей комнатушке и боится прикоснуться к алкоголю, потому что придут видения. Не пить совсем бы не получилось, будь у него хоть какие-то деньги, но их нет. Хозяйка иногда наливает ему из жалости похлебки. Эр не находит в себе сил выйти из дома или хотя бы взяться за кисть.

…  
В его дверь стучат через две недели после начала заточения.

Грантер не встает с постели, пока удары не грозятся выломать и без того хрупкую дверь.

В мгновение ему кажется, что он видит призрак. И только чужой взгляд выдает нечто такое, что осознание посылает дрожь в конечности – становится знакомо больно от презрения в чужих глазах и нежности в своей груди.

— Боже мой, — всхлипывает он роняет себя прямо на пол, когда Анжольрас толкает его, чтобы войти. Эр садится спиной к захлопнутой чужим резким движением двери и понимает, наблюдает за перемещениями Анжольраса, садящегося на кушетку и сдергивающего с себя объемный капюшон, а затем и платок.

— Не ждал меня. Знаю, — сухой, бесстрастный голос. 

— Ты жив, — просто отвечает он. Только сейчас понимает, что никогда до конца не верил в его смерть. Убился бы сам сразу, стоило только поверить.

Платок падает на пол, а скоп света из окна — на лицо Анжольраса.

Тут-то Эр понимает, что не так. Часть головы Анжольраса в бинтах, что само по себе не удивительно после того, что они пережили – но белое сползает и становится ветхим по краям, и оттуда лезет нечто багровое.

— Мне нужна чистая вода, — просит Анжольрас и постепенно снимает бинты, игнорируя взгляд Эра или не замечая его вовсе. Тот чуть не роняет кувшин, когда бинты сползают полностью. 

Удивительно ровно, будто нарочно проведи грань – левая половина лица опалена ожогом. Кожа пузырится, и Грантер не узнает под ней знакомых черт, никогда бы не узнал Анжольраса. У него плотно затянутый шарф, но все равно видно, как пятно ползет на шею.  
Тот отводит взгляд, делая вид, что пытается аккуратно сложить измазанную кровью и гноем ветошь, но проскальзывает что-то похожее на напряженность. Будто позволяет рассматривать себя, дает шанс отпустить комментарий и посмеяться. 

Конечно, Эр молчит. Только берет чистые тряпки и воду. Садится на корточки у ног Анжольраса, делая попытку промокнуть тканью его лицо, но тот резко выхватывает тряпку и принимается за дело сам. Напряженность постепенно улетучивается. Это было ужасно, разумеется – словно изрезать ножами Смерть Марата, словно сжечь дотла фреску Боттичелли. Ушло нечто невозрождаемое, единичное, совершенное. Эру кажется, что человечество действительно потеряло что-то веское с красотой Анжольраса.  
Запоздало Грантер осознает, что это не вызывает ничего, кроме уверенной тоски. 

После умывания Анжольрас накладывает все повязки снова и не смотрит на Грантера — тот не напуган, не скорбит, но будто впервые находит успокоение. И пытается поверить, что самое большое опасение ушло, а значит жизнь снова начнет набирать ход.  
Перед сном Эр слушает чужое дыхание (он уложил Анжольраса на кровать, а сам устроился на кушетке, тот согласился без возражений) и думает, как раздобыть денег на бинты, понравятся ли Анжольрасу булочки из пекарни за углом, и доведется ли Эру когда-то подержать его за руку. 

В предыдущие ночи он мог думать лишь о том, как бы найти в себе силы спрыгнуть с моста.

…

На второй вечер Анжольрас не отказывается от вина, которое Грантер все же смог вымолить у трактирщика (на него денег не хватило; заработанные за пару старых картин, отданных по дешевке, Эр потратил на обеззараживающее, бинты и пару круассанов, которые Анжольрас съел с таким аппетитом, что ради этого можно было продать все написанное Эром в принципе). Они сидят бок о бок, на софе. 

— Ты раньше не пил, — отстраненно замечает Эр. Анжольрас смотрит на него бесконечно зло, но все же делает глоток. Отвечает:

— Мне больно. Можешь обозвать слабостью то, что я хочу от этого избавиться. Может, оно так и есть.

— Тебя никто тут не осудит. Твое здоровье. Надеюсь, вино поможет хоть немного притупить боль. Мне когда-то помогало.

Тот игнорирует очевидное признание и отпивает еще.

Анжольрас рассказывает, что очнулся на больничной койке, мало что осознавая. Что все помнит, кроме самых последних мгновений перед задевшим его выстрелом. Наверное, его вытащил кто-то уж сильно сердобольный, и выдал за гражданского. Его бы убили сразу, как опознали, пришлось бежать, едва он встал на ноги. Он в порядке, — не смотри так, — правда, в порядке.

Ему некуда идти, потому что связываться с родителями опасно, да он и не хочет. Адрес Грантера он не знал, но вспомнил путь, который проходил когда-то давно — и вот он тут.  
Они недолго молчат.

— И что ты собираешься делать? – вдруг спрашивает Эр самое страшное, что приходит в голову.

— С чем?

— С восстанием. Со всем, что делал раньше.

Анжольрас молчит и смотрит куда-то в стену. Эр запоздало ругает себя за глупость – это только ему самому пришло облегчение в виде чужого спасения, а Анжольрас потерял друзей. Лучших друзей. Товарищей, соратников, братьев. Он наверняка винит во всем себя, и Грантер бы хотел забрать эту вину, сделать ее чуть легче, но не сможет.

В его руках вообще удивительно мало.

Анжольрас ведь их любил. Новички поговаривали, что их лидер в красном не умеет так – но те, кто поближе, знали, что это такое: поймать его взгляд, ощутить руку на плече и захотеть вдруг жить. И пойти ради этого на смерть.

Показалось, что он вовсе не ответит, но тут Анжольрас подал голос, прежде чем вернуться к себе в кровать. 

— Не говори со мной об этом.

Это напоминало по тону старое «Ты позоришь баррикаду». «Тут место для опьянения, а не для пьянства». Эр немедленно это уловил, уложил голову на подушку кушетки и решил, что ему хватает. 

Еще бы научиться игнорировать боль в чужом голосе.

Проходит какое-то время, прежде чем Эр понимает, что выпил слишком мало, чтобы уснуть мгновенно, а больше достать негде, да и не хочется. Ему больно думать, что между ним и Анжольрасом все осталось по-старому, но между тем это больше, чем Эр заслуживает. Мысли текут медленно, он старается не жалеть себя и думать лишь о завтрашнем дне. Старается унять счастье от Анжольраса рядом, будто если развеселиться слишком сильно, все кончится.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, но потом понимает, что Анжольрас не спит. Даже в тусклом сумеречном свете из окна видно, как часто ходит у него грудь, как крепко сжата челюсть. Конечно. 

Эр подползает к нему, забирается на кровать, и его не прогоняют, не отталкивают, ничего. Он берет его лицо в ладони и смотрит.

Взгляд Анжольраса обманчиво суровый. Только сейчас Эр понимает, как тонка грань между праведным гневом и озлобленностью, как трудно отличить одно от другого — разные части лица (красивая и нет) кричат о разном, но разум-то один, и Эру он хорошо знаком. 

Не злоба. Страх.

(Перед прошлым? Перед собой? Перед будущим?)

Эр целует задетый подбородок, оплывший уголок губы и ровный с другой стороны. Целует губы, не закрывая глаз — а чувство, что он тает остается все равно, безукоризненная слабость перед Ним, инстинкт его тела внутренне дрожать. Рана влажная по краям и кровит ближе к низу. Эр вылизывает его щеку, ведет языком по лицу, по уродливо затянувшейся коже, по открытой плоти — под языком гной и кровь, сладковатый привкус жизни и смерти, медь режет резче, и он все равно едва не стонет. 

И только сейчас Анжольрас начинает дрожать — крупно, неконтролируемо, но Грантер держит за голову и шею крепко, продолжая слепое поклонение. Под его губы попадает соль, слезы льются из глаз Анжольраса одна за одной, у него сумасшедшей силы истерика, но Эр спокоен и уверен.

— Уйди, — простил Анжольрас и слабо отпихивает его.  
— Омерзительно, — всхлип и дрожащий голос.

Грантер не понимает, как Анжольрас прошел через весь этот ад без понимания, что люди умеют любить.

Эр показывает, что любит – как умеет. 

Грантер ждет, пока из него уйдет все, что можно выплакать, крепко его обнимая. Немеют руки и пальцы. Хочется выпить. Но его ангел засыпает, упав ему на колени — и шевелиться нельзя. Грантер рассматривает безобразную часть его лица и не находит в себе ничего, что могло бы его отвратить.

Только желание огладить все это губами снова — так, чтобы Анжольрас чувствовал это. 

...

Ему снится сон о прошлом, которое было давно и не повторится.  
(Грантер получает удар за ударом и проваливается в боль, словно в липкий сладкий сироп. Чудо, что ты делаешь это все по отношению ко мне, — думал он. Чудо, что вселенная позволяет нам стоять рядом и дышать одним воздухом. Что мы можем существовать рядом. Он топит себя в этих мыслях и улыбается.)

...

Новая внешность принесла Анжольрасу одну неоспоримую потребность — он нуждается в ласке.

Будто раньше, любимый всеми богами вместе взятыми, он не принимал ничего человеческого. А сейчас, когда Фортуна и все капризные боги перестали за ним присматривать, вдруг понял, что тепло между людьми существует. 

Эр рисовал его в мыслях: прекрасный златовласый Аполлон с ореолом света вокруг чела, его щеки, смеясь, расцеловывает волоокая Артемида. Все, чего касается божество, обретает смысл, ему подвластны вещи и люди – возлюбленные им смертные обращаются в цветы. Зачем с такими дарами обращать внимание на кого-то еще. 

Но вот ушла красота, пропало из его внешности то дыхание божественности, что заставляло замирать. Эр знает, что Анжольрас это уловил каким-то шестым чувством – будто все в момент стало иным. Он никогда не кичился собственной красотой, воспринимал ее, как должное, и даже наверняка бы мог отказаться от нее, если бы выпал шанс променять ее на что-то более полезное. Но вот он почему-то стал позволять себе немного меньше, быть тише и скромнее (не только из-за внешности; из-за неудач, из-за потерь и подошедшей близко смерти) и Грантеру казалось, что причина в неуверенности.

Будто его таким нельзя любить – обезображенным, отправившим друзей на смерть, бесполезным в сегодняшнем дне.

Грантеру убеждал его в обратном всеми своими действиями, и все бы отдал, чтобы иметь возможность вырвать из-под ребер сердце и показать: вот, вот! смотри, никуда не делось, все, как раньше, твоё, поверь мне, мое солнце, просто поверь. Но он просто иногда садится рядом и гладит его по голове, иногда они трогают руки друг друга. Изредка Анжольрас подходит к нему первый, и тогда Эр не верит счастью, ощущая дыхание на плече и тепло кожи рядом. 

...

За окном шумят люди. Париж отряхнулся от того потрясения поразительно легко: кажется, никто уже и не вспомнит. Грантер бы, наверное, тоже хотел забыть, но на его коленях слишком часто стал засыпать Анжольрас – тот лежал тихо-тихо всю ночь, но начинал вздрагивать под утро.

(Эр охранял его сон, как мог, не спал сам. Иногда просто смотрел. Сравнивал разные части лица, касался их пальцами и улыбался сам себе, своему трепещущему сердцу. Он рядом. Рядом)

Приходили кошмары, и тогда Грантер пытался его успокоить, сжимая в объятиях, говоря что-то на ухо. Будил иногда. Анжольрас неизменно просыпался с испуганными глазами – пронзительными и будто не до конца здешними. 

Грантер мысленно проговаривает нараспев, наблюдая, как гаснет искра страха в чужих глазах: «Бог светоносный, неистовый, отрок преславный, прекрасный, всезрящи твои светоносные очи, Златокудрявый». 

Анжольрас молчит и смотрит на него. Светоносный и неистовый. 

Его рука тянется, чтобы поправить одеяло, и Эр позволяет ему это сделать, после чего берет ладонь в свою и кратко целует пальцы. 

...

Он уходит через неделю. Но после возвращается снова. 

Анжольрас умный, он понимает, что люди пойдут за ним менее охотно. И эта вылазка подтвердила его предположения. Вернувшись, он смотрит на Эра немного напряженно, будто готовясь отвечать на кучу вопросов, готовясь отстаивать право находиться рядом с ним. 

Эр, разумеется, просто предлагает ему кофе.

(Он знал, что Аполло вряд ли уйдет молча, но все же не надеялся, что вернется насовсем, словно все так, как и раньше. Для Грантера это облегчение).

Беседа разворачивается сама.

Анжольрас узнает от Грантера, что погибли не все, судя по количеству трупов, увиденных Эром в Коринфе; выпытывает имена и пытается их разыскать, но получается плохо – многие с других застав, да и Эр особо никогда этим не занимался. Он знал большую часть этих людей по кличкам, знал, что они пьют и где любят играть в карты. Но не больше. Наверное, это к лучшему. Часть в тюрьме, некоторые не находятся вовсе. Когда весть о свадьбе Понмерси доползает до них через болтовню кухарок, Анжольрас решает его не трогать — и правильно делает.

В один момент, судя по всей этой суете, Грантер с ужасом решает, что Аполло планирует повторить старое.

Но Анжольрас зачем-то находит газету недельной давности со скупым напоминанием о свадьбе Мариуса и Козетты, зачем-то ее не выбрасывает. Грантер застает его за чтением этих строк, просто заметки, пару раз — и вдруг понимает, что тому не хватает не соратников. Друзей.

Пусть Мариус почти с ними не общался, он все же был ниточкой в прошлое – на этой свадьбе мог бы погулять Курферак, может, и кто-то еще из Друзей Азбуки. Но все пошло не так. Анжольрас заметно мучается совестью (явно больше, чем одиночеством).

Этим же можно объяснить, что он вносит залог за одного из ребят, который помогал им с оружием, но не решается увидеться с ним. Грантер порывается найти его сам, думая, что дело в нежелании попасться, но Анжольрас сурово останавливает его. 

Вероятно, только перед ним Анжольрас не чувствует вины, думает он удивленно. Его-то он точно не звал на баррикады, не звал вообще никуда. Это Эр таскался за ним, подобно собачонке, не позволяя пройти и оставаться в спокойствии долго.

Идея повторного восстания остается погребенной под давлением ночных кошмаров. Они больше не говорят о прошлом никогда.

...

Анжольрас убегает и третий раз, и пятый, но потом все же остается.

Это происходит по похожему сценарию. 

Грантер находит его бьющимся в дрожи на кушетке. Должно быть, от холода. Может, еще и от кошмаров. Он неизменно касается его щеки ладонью, проверяя, есть ли жар. Готовит грелку. Снимает его ботинки. Поднимает Анжольраса на руки и всего в пару шагов переносит его в собственную кровать, чтобы тут же лечь рядом.

Обнять. Взять за руку. Вообще-то, после всего этого Анжольрас уже не спит, но все равно позволяет окутывать себя заботой и теплом, словно коконом: слой за слоем, раз за разом, он привыкает к бережным рукам, к встревоженному взгляду. Привыкает засыпать, когда на него смотрят.

Он недаром вернулся к нему. 

Засыпая, Анжольрас говорит:

— Люби меня.  
— Люблю.


End file.
